


filled with regret

by jaggarty



Category: Class of Cardinal Sin - Covey (Album)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Recreational Drug Use, Suicide, Trigger Warning!, fox tears, gabe and benjamin (ccs), pov gabe godman, the arm scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaggarty/pseuds/jaggarty
Summary: Dialogue behind the arm scene with Benjamin and Gabe.
Relationships: benjamin bork/gabe godman





	filled with regret

Gabe had been walking home from school with Benjamin since they were kids. They usually spoke about their classmates or music, hell, even the upcoming superhero movies. They were never the type to go to parties, never the type to get drunk on cheap wine or high on whatever weed their classmates could get their hands on. Though, nothing lasts forever. Their obedient mindsets lasted until Gabe heard of a new drug that was circulating around town. It was drinkable, he had heard. 'Fox Tears'. Gabe found the name odd, but picked up a vile of it from a kid named Ray Razzi on his way to school that morning. It wasn't until they'd reached the park when Gabe brought it up to Benjamin. 

They sat at the swingset. Gabe took the vile out of his pocket discreetly, looking around to make sure nobody else was there.

"What is that?" Benjamin stared at him, a puzzled expression on his face.

"Oh... Ray gave it to me. It's some sort of psychedelic. Good stuff." Gabe waved the vile of blue liquid around Ben's face, who shook his head frantically. 

"Gabe, I don't think this is such a good idea..."

"What's the worst that can happen?" Gabe questioned. His friend looked at him quizzically.

"Fine." Ben sighed. "But you owe me."

"Deal." Gabe popped the lid of the vile. The liquid was pungent. He took a sip first, and it didn't taste quite as bad as it smelled. He handed it to Ben, who carefully eyed it before taking a swig. The other boy's eyes lit up. His fur stood up on his neck. Gabe watched him, a bit worried as his best friend's body started to twitch and flail. He should have known, Ben was much smaller than himself so the drug would've had a stronger effect on him. Ben was- trying?- no- he wasn't trying- to choke himself with his left hand. He was resisting it's movements as if it had become possessed. He screamed in frustration at his own body and pulled a pocket knife out of his jacket pocket. 

"Ben! What are you doing?" Gabe yelled, but it was too late. Benjamin was cutting away at the flesh on the crease of his shoulder. Sawing away with the dull blade. Gabe tried to restrain him, but nothing worked. Blood stained Ben's blue-gray fur. His eyes were crazed, but there was a glimmer of fear behind them. Gabe couldn't believe his eyes. The situation didn't even feel real to him, it had to be some sort of hellish nightmare! His best childhood friend was cutting away at the bone in his arm! Blood was spilling onto the asphalt! The bloody limb fell to the ground, along with the one who it was once attached to. "Ben!" Gabe screamed. He dialed 911 as fast as he could as he realized that this wasn't just some hallucination. He heard the sirens of an ambulance creep towards him. Paramedics were everywhere. "My friend!" Gabe wailed. "I couldn't stop him!". The paramedics lifted the body of his small friend, the blood covering them. His body was stiff. 

"I don't think he's alive..." One of the medics mumbled, holding a hand to Ben's chest. Gabe's world stopped. He knew the people around him were speaking, but it just all meshed together incoherently. Everything was blurry. _This is all my fault! I'm a murderer! Why couldn't this have happened to me instead?_ Gabe only snapped out of his spiraling thoughts when he felt a warm hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry." The medic whispered. "He didn't have a chance."

Gabe let out a guttural, agonized scream and ran as fast as he could. Back to his home, where he never planned to come out of alive.


End file.
